Commit
by NiennaAngel
Summary: TalaxKai by popular demand. Tala and Kai are thinking about commitment and what it means while rushing to a friend's wedding.


Okay, here by popular demand is my TalaxKai! I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to dedicate this to CC Queen of Death and Troublesome Ares for all but demanding a TalaxKai pairing. Oh well. Here you go. I'll try and update one of my stories tonight. Just don't shoot me if I don't!

* * *

Kai tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a certain wolf to hurry up. He didn't have high hopes of his redhead partner being ready on time, but it would have been nice every once and awhile. Kai sighed as he realized that the only time Tala was capable of being on time to anything was when it meant he would get to beybattle. To say that it got on the phoenix's nerves would have been the century's greatest understatement. It down right infuriated him. "Tala! Hurry up before we're late!"

"I have to get my hair fixed!" Tala hollered down the steps from the bathroom where he had been for the past hour getting ready. Kai rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. Unless he hurried his wolf up they really were going to be late and it simply wasn't acceptable to be late to the wedding of one of their best friends. He walked into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. The counter was a disaster area. He sighed and stared at his partner with that eyebrow still lifted in a questioning look. Tala's hair looked fine, but Kai knew that commenting on it would only make the process longer. "I'm almost done I promise." Kai shifted his weight so that he was leaning on the other side of the doorway still looking at Tala in an annoyed way. "Alright, alright, alright. We'll go, but if people start making fun of my hair because you wouldn't let me fix it properly I'm going to hurt you."

Kai smirked and held his hand out to Tala who took it with a small smile making itself known on his face. The phoenix pulled his wolf into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the wolf's soft, full lips. He pulled back and smiled softly. "If anyone makes fun of you _I'll_ hurt _them_." Another quick kiss and they were headed towards the door.

Kai curled against Tala's side during the limo ride to the hall where the ceremony was being held. Tala grinned as Kai snuggled further against his chest. Most people didn't realize just how affectionate the phoenix was when the pair was alone. While Tala was affectionate, it was always Kai who would be the first to snuggle against his lover. Tala looked down and kissed the top of Kai's head. "Can you believe Spencer's getting married? I never thought I'd see the day that any of us would actually get _married_."

Kai chuckled as he nuzzled his head against Tala's chest. "I can't say that I'm too surprised given the fact that he's been with Ray for several years now. They really worked hard to have a successful relationship. Besides, Ray's been hinting for over a year that he wants more of a commitment from Spencer." Tala nodded as he rested his chin on top of Kai's head. "Do you think the rest of us will ever get married?"

Tala thought for a second on the question and the implications. "You and I could do it if you want to. We're practically married now so I don't see why we can't make it official. Bryan and Max have only been dating a year, but I can see that relationship blossoming and becoming very strong, especially considering how stubborn Max is about sticking beside Bryan. Ian and Mystel will never settle down. They'll probably stay together, but I don't think that either of them is _capable_ of settling down that much. We'll just have to wait and see." Kai nodded his agreement and closed his eyes. It would be a long drive from the Hiwatari estate to the hall where Spencer and Ray were being married.

Tala looked down at his lover fondly. There was something about the phoenix when he slept that made him adorable. It was only when Kai was sleeping that the word 'adorable' came to mind to describe him, but it fit. Tala trailed his finger down the side of Kai's cheek and chuckled softly when the phoenix's face turned into the touch. Usually Kai was feisty, passionate, arrogant, emotional, gorgeous or sexy. The second he fell asleep though, Kai became simply adorable. Tala sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his own eyes. Ice blue eyes snapped open when the limo door opened and allowed a cold breeze in. "Excuse me sirs, but we are here." Tala nodded and gently woke the sleeping phoenix. Once that task was accomplished he helped his lover out of the limo and they headed inside seeking the warmth of the heated building.

They walked into the room where Spencer was waiting and smiled at their old teammates. Bryan and Ian were already there chatting with the tallest Russian. "Hey you two! You actually made it on time for once" Ian teased with a laugh.

Kai and Tala both sent him a glare, but they all knew it was in good fun. "We were almost late. Tala was being obsessive about his hair again, but luckily we made it here in time." Spencer smiled as he motioned both of them to take seats in the small room. The couple obliged and smiled back. "You okay Spencer? You're looking nervous."

Spencer sighed and stretched his long frame. "I'm okay. I'm just worried that the weather won't hold out. The owner of the hotel already promised that if the weather gets bad we could all have rooms. Apparently there aren't that many visitors right now so they can let us have the extra rooms. Although, I doubt Ray will be thrilled with that option."

Kai smirked as he responded. "He won't be, but only because it means that we'll be snowed in and if there's one thing that the kitty hates as much as the rain it's the snow."

Bryan stood and walked over to look out the small window in the room. "I'm moving" he stated simply.

All eyes turned to the falcon who kept his back to them. Tala broke the silence first. "Where are you moving to?"

"America. Max's job is moving him to California and he asked me to live with him on a permanent basis instead of just staying at each other's houses when visiting. I'm leaving next week." Bryan was clearly tense as he awaited his friends' reactions.

"Told you they'd do just fine" Tala said with a triumphant smirk.

Kai rolled his eyes at his lover. "I didn't doubt you. I just wasn't expecting to have it this soon. Although, Max is incredibly persuasive when he wants to be."

Bryan turned around and regarded his friends. "You don't mind that I'm moving to the other side of the planet?" All four Russians shook their heads.

"It'll be good for you to get away from Russia. You really should have traveled more" Ian put in.

Spencer nodded his agreement. "Max is a wonderful influence on you Bryan. Every time I see you you're doing better. You're happy for once and we've all been hoping that it would happen soon. You were the last of us to find the person you wanted to spend your life with. We really are happy for you."

Kai turned his attention to the youngest member of the group. "What are you and Mystel planning next? Are you both still working for the BBA?"

Ian grinned in a way that they weren't used to seeing. It wasn't a sneaky grin, but a truly happy grin. "We're still with the BBA recruiting new beybladers. We leave the day after tomorrow for Egypt. We're going to have a blast!"

They all laughed and smiled at each other. "What about you two? Any special plans in the future?" Spencer inquired.

The pair looked at each other and smiled as they shook their heads. "We're just taking things as they come" Kai said as he turned his attention back to the group.

"Who knows, maybe we'll all be doing this again sometime in the near future" Tala added much to Kai's surprise.

They all smiled as someone knocked on the door. "We're almost ready. Take your places." As the five Russians left the room Kai pulled Tala up short.

"You really mean what you said? You'll really make that kind of commitment?"

"I've already made that commitment Kai. All we have to do is make it official." The two shared a quick kiss before hurrying to catch up with their friends.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed that little bit of TalaxKai fluffiness! Please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside XP Thanks for reading! 


End file.
